


Podium Family

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Katsuki Yuuri in Russia, M/M, Podium Family, Social Media, Team as Family, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: The podim family has rinkmates who love to poke tigers.The rest of the world loves this. The tiger in question...Not so muchThis is a product of a tired mind.





	Podium Family

Mila and Georgi had been invited to dinner at Viktor's and Yuuri's appartment, though Yuri practically lived there as well... even his cat stayed most nights with him.

The knocked for the fifth time before Georgi decides to do something he pulls something from his pocket.

Mila stared for a moment "since when can you pick locks or have a lock picking kit?"

"A gift from an ex. She taught me and I decided to keep the skills up." He shrugs.

Mila snorts amused shaking her head "of course"

Georgi opens the door and pulls a sweeping bow "After you."

Mila laughed and entered but had to cover her mouth to stop the squeal at the sight that she found when she came into the lounge. Whipping out her phone she took a photo and uploaded it to Instagram.

* * *

**milabae:**

[Image: Yuuri, Viktor, Yuri, Makkachin and Potya are all curled up fast asleep. The five are cuddled together just like a family.]

And little Yura says they aren't his parents, no one believes your Yuri!  
#podiumfam #yuurikatsuki #viktornikiforov #yuriplisetsky #skatedads #catnap #familycuddles 

_64k likes_

**DJBeka:** Mila I suggest you run...

 **IceTigerNum1fan:** OH MY GOD!! YURACHIKA YOU ARE SO CUTE!!!

 **Bookworm:** They are such a cute family. It's sweet how Yuuri and Viktor look after Yuri like that

[See more comments]

* * *

Yuri did not see the picture until the next day after Otabek texted him a link. He reacted predictably.

"The hag is dead!" He screeched and stormed around the apartment. "Fucking dead I swear it!"

"Yurio... I mean yeah she should have asked before posting it but..." Yuuri started but stopped at the poiseness glare sent his way from the irritable teenager. "Think of it this way you can't win gold if you are in prison for murder." He changes tactics.

Viktor chuckled finding this whole thing mildly amusing. The picture was a good one he had liked himself. "Yeah Yurio prison isn't a good place to beat us from"

Yuri's eye's twitched and growled "Fine I'll figure something else out!"

Yes the rink would be very interesting today... and Yakov would lose more hair to these skaters.


End file.
